


sunshine

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light-Hearted, Love, M/M, No Angst, No Dialogue, No Sex, No Smut, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is just an EXTREMELY short fluff I wrote, because brain make sad. And when sad - soft. That's my logic, hope you understand.Lowercase intentional. Enjoy!





	sunshine

they laid there, with dim, gentle sunlight streaming in through the big, open window. it lit up their faces, warming up their skin. an unstirred, delicate image, where the only things moving were their chests as they breathed in harmony.

eyes opening with softly fluttering eyelashes, accompanied by a fluttering heart. he was beautiful, changbin thought, caressing his freckled cheeks. he watched his nose scrunch a little at the sudden touch, a shy chuckle escaping his lips.

he thumbed over the tiny wrinkles tenderly, soon replacing the touch with a loving kiss. a subtle breeze ruffled their hair lightly and filled the room with a faint scent of lavender, matching felix's purple tinted hair.

changbin lifted himself up, fondly taking in the sight of the fragile boy below him. he caressed his smooth skin, which thanks to the curtain of orange clouds now covering the sun gained a honey-like hue. he let his head fall to the younger's chest, placing his ear right over his heartbeat.

he felt his own heart speed up slightly as felix's hand found its way to his hair, pulling on it lightly, tangling it around his small, thin fingers. he smiled softly to himself, letting his eyes fall shut again for a second, enjoying the lovely sun in the sky and his own sunshine right underneath him. 

he allowed himself to lift felix's shirt up a bit, exposing his toned tummy. the boy only hummed softly, letting out a sigh of content. changbin's fingers slid up and down his sides, tickling him pleasantly.

the older lowered himself again, facing felix's stomach. he left a tiny, gentle kiss right above his belly button, resting his head in the same place afterwards.

they stayed like that for a long time, completely lost in themselves. not quite asleep, but not fully awake, either. they didn't talk at all. they didn't have to.

they felt like they could lay there for eternity, but suddenly even eternity seemed like too short of a time.


End file.
